


Everything.

by millygal



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Needed Punishment, Punishment, Shex - Freeform, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: John has needs that only Ronon can safely fill.





	Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for daria234's prompt over at the kinky!meme - Ronon/John, spanking -It's less spanking, more whipping, but this one should make up for the lack of kink in the last fic, it's also got a bit of schmoop in there, as much as a fic about someone having a belt taken to them can.
> 
> Warnings: Whipping, dub-con (but not in the way you'd think)

The crack of his leather belt meeting tender flesh stings even Ronon's ears as he watches welts raise where the buckles bite into John's supple backside, "More?"

John refuses to raise his head, knowing that seeing Ronon; sweet honey coloured skin covered in layers of perspiration, will only make him want to waggle his ass, and ask for punishment. Instead he bites down hard on the ball-gag stopping him from speaking and nods once, pressing his already raw behind further into the air.

Ronon's not sure how far he can take this without either breaking down and peppering gentle kisses across the angry looking marks marring his lovers skin, or ripping the ball gag from his mouth and fucking his face until John's got come leaking from the corner of that smart, infuriating mouth of his!

Stepping forward, planting both feet square with his shoulders, Ronon pulls his arm back, ready to deliver another blow.

He's pulling his punches, but there's no way he's going to go full tilt against John's bruised and abused ass.

The belt slices through the air, coming into contact with John's lower back, metal tip flicking dangerously close to his balls as it curls round his ribs and across his stomach.

John flinches and moans, toes dragging against unforgiving metal as his knees fall open a little further, baring not only his full bobbing cock to Ronon's view, but making it blatantly obvious that as uncomfortable as his partner is with this, the Colonel is thoroughly enjoying himself.

It's only John's need that keeps Ronon from dropping to his hands and knees and laving the painful looking marks with his tongue.

He knows that John doesn't _always_ need this, but when he does, he'd much rather be the one delivering the 'punishment'. There are plenty of places in the Pegasus Galaxy that cater to his CO's very specific wants and desires but he'll be damned if he allows another's hands or leather strap anywhere near his lover.

John breaths slowly through his nose, counting to ten internally before raising his head and smirking round the gag, now covered in his own saliva.

Ronon falls into the signal gratefully and makes quick work of the buckles holding the restrictive piece of rubber in place. Cupping his partner's chin, he turns his face left then right before looking him flat in the eyes, "John, you okay?"

John shudders once, slides his cheek into Ronon's large warm hand and smiles, "M'fine. Just, fuck me."

Ronon bodily lifts John from his knees, pulls him tight to his chest and steps backwards until his calves come into contact with the edge of their bed, "No, you, fuck me!"

John won't top Ronon, hasn't done since the first night they made love, but he will ride him until his knees buckle, gladly.

Ronon forestalls any thought of allowing John to slide onto him unprepared by spitting into his palm and working a finger around the edges of his partner's already twitching hole.

John tries to still Ronon's hand and is met with the full force of his lover's strength pushing back, telling him in no uncertain terms that he may be willing to do some things, other's, he'll be damned if he ever allows to happen. Dry fucking him after he's been whipped is not happening, end of.

John watches Ronon lay back on the bed and follows him down, crawling across his thighs, using his hips as leverage to lift himself up, pull his ass in tight to Ronon's hand, "Please."

Ronon's eyes close on the image of John's cock bobbing invitingly in front of his face and he blindly guides his own slick tip between Sheppard's shuddering cheeks, "Ready?"

"Always.", John spreads himself wide, fingers pulling himself open as Ronon's hips buck upwards, encasing his tip in grasping scolding heat.

Once again John winces, and once again, Ronon feels it deep down in his own soul, "John, please, gently."

John caves, allowing Ronon to run soft practiced hands across scarred rough skin, before leaning down and capturing his lover's lips in a searing, open mouthed kiss.

As John rides Ronon's cock, fucks himself onto the throbbing heat now as much a part of him as his own strange needs, he shudders into the beginnings of an orgasm that's been building since Ronon first slipped that ball-gag between his lips, "Oh, God! Yes! Fuck!"

Ronon's need for release overwhelms his need to try and go easy with John.

Gripping the lithe hips pistoning erratically above him, he slams upwards, burying himself fully, revelling in the push and pull of twitching flesh squeezing him.

Ronon rocks into his own orgasm as John falls limply against his chest and wraps his arms around the shoulders now shuddering beneath him.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Everything."


End file.
